blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Wizards are known for their prudence in battle. In return for their long casting times, they are rewarded with large-scale and powerful magic attacks. Their magic can burn, freeze and shatter opponents with the forces of natural elements such as fire, water, wind, lightning and earth. After Awakening, they can use the Godr Sphera to gain even greater control over fire and water and can summon the Water and Fire Guardians. The Wizard is the male counterpart of the Witch. Play Style Wizards are extremely offensive magic users that rely on well timed dodges and attacks to take down opponents. Witches/Wizards must always be aware of their position on the battlefield as well as how much MP they have used up to calculate their next offensive. Many of the spells used are AoE heavy and do well against groups of foes. The downside to this is that their long casting times make them frail in 1 vs 1 PVP and are generally better suited to 3 vs 3 battles to have a chance. A Wizard/Witch shine in group play and generally do best in a party while leveling as their healing skills are just as valuable as their offensive ones. That isn't to say that you can't solo with this class, you may just find it harder and will need to stock up on potions as needed. New players will find Wizards very forgiving and easy to pick up and play, while also leaving plenty of room for individual player skill growth into expert level play. History Wizard's Memoir, Godr-Ayed Show Spoiler The world of Sages, the world far and foreign. Godr-Ayed Tier was the leading organization of the Sages in the distant world. Founded by three young wizards, Godr-Ayed Tier sought pure knowledge of ancient elements. A particular Wizard among the three, codename Lord Red, was the wisest of all, within and outside the Godr-Ayed Tier. He was always a step ahead, and all researches conducted within Godr-Ayed Tier could not come to fruition without him. Lord Red was proud of his position, and always strived for perfection. One of Lord Red’s most acclaimed achievements is the invention of “Sphera”, the first magic gear. Lord Red named this first gear Godr Sphera, after Godr-Ayed Tier. After the invention of the Sphera, his studies saw a giant leap. He was able to summon and commune with two puppets using Godr Sphera, namely Marg, the guardian of Fire, and Arne, the guardian of Water. Marg had a destructive potential and Arne provided a spiritual support. The achievement was both blessing and curse, especially because of Marg, the guardian of Fire. Its destructive nature was sometimes difficult to take under control. Only Lord Red could manage to control it using the Godr Sphera.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/5523/ The situation concerned the entire Godr-Ayed Tier. Their purpose was to enrich the knowledge through elemental forces, not destruction. This caused a schism within the group. A group that had been bitter toward Lord Red started questioning the stability of his method. After a consensus was reached, the entire Godr-Ayed Tier started denouncing Lord Red as a madman blinded by the pursuit of destruction. Lord Red was certainly aware of the change of reception, but he was too immersed in his studies to react. The Godr-Ayed Tier drifted farther and farther away from him, and people even started giving credits to Marg instead of Lord Red. Soon enough, someone else was being admired as the greatest wizard of all time. Lord Red’s huge ego did not allow himself to keep cool. He threatened the Godr-Ayed Tier several times using his almighty fire magic, but to no avail. Eventually he tried to take over the Godr-Ayed Tier using the fire magic that even Lord Red himself could not control. It was when Lord Red was attacking the Wizard’s Chamber, the center of the world, when Godr-Ayed Tier’s own consumption magic was activated. In the end, Lord Red was confined in a distorted space for defying the nature’s law.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/5524/ Marg’s destructive power could not be stopped nevertheless, constantly consuming Lord Red’s body and soul. While suffering, Lord Red realized that the elemental force had completely consumed him, and started fighting back at Marg. He managed to suppress Marg, but Lord Red aged significantly afterward. A significant amount of time had passed. When he was about to lose all his sensibilities as a human being, he could suddenly feel another human being trying to approach the distorted space he was trapped in. It was a Witch who used to live in the same world as he did, and she was focused on studying a totally different kind of “Sphera”. Lord Red realized that she was following his traces, and saw his past self in her pure passion for knowledge. He felt agitated when the Witch was getting close. For the first time in his life, he “feared” that the pure Witch might be trapped and consumed by the force if she entered where he was. In order to reconstruct his soul, and to save the Witch, Lord Red ended up destroying the Godr Sphera, dissolved the boundary in the pillar of space-travel, and eventually was swept away in a gigantic explosion. He woke up and opened his eyes, and he could finally feel human emotions forming inside him when he looked at his own reflection in the lake. He felt as though the lake saved his life.http://bdocodex.com/us/theme/5525/ Skills Show Spoiler Weapon Offensive spells Healing & shielding spells Support spells Mobility Passive Black Spirit References de:Magier Category:Classes